


Come Back to Me

by LuckeyLass



Category: Ourlander, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27536737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckeyLass/pseuds/LuckeyLass
Relationships: James Fraser/Claire Fraser
Kudos: 7





	Come Back to Me

I see her  
As morning settles on the land  
From endless dreams  
I am still awake  
Come back to me  
I pray  
Thru time  
And the distance we’re apart  
I see her  
A haze of perfect fire  
As gloaming welcomes night  
And bids it stay  
Come back to me  
I pray  
Thru tears  
And the breaking of my heart


End file.
